The Beginning of the End
by Hieisteel
Summary: This story is about someone from Cybertron. She looks human but not really. This is really hard to think of a summery to this so this is the best I could think of. I don't own any of the Character.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLUGE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters to Transformers. They belong to their original owner.**

**Hope you enjoy**

** You all know who it all began. Bumblebee goes to Earth. But, before all that. A girl that looks human but really a Cybertroian. During the war she had escaped and headed to Earth on her own. The Autobots wanted her help to end the war. But, the Decepticons wanted her help to gain control or the universe. But, when both the Autobots and the Decepticons thought she had died during the war. Then Megatron followed the AllSpark to Earth.**

**Ok you all know the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOING TO WASHINGTON D.C.**

**CH 1**

**OK here in the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They go to their original owner.**

**Hope you like**

** Optimus Prime and the others were at base in the new rebuilt NEST base. But, the only one that was not there was Bumblebee he was with Carly and Sam. They had been married for about a year. Mearing was no longer there. It was now Maggie and Glen. All of the Autobots where at there designated areas.**

** Back in a different area in the US. There is a girl named Cyclone. She was different but most don't know how much different she really is.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I was in my office at my Vet clinic eating my lunch. When my cell phone rang it read Akiza I picked it up saying Politely "Hey there Akiza how is it going .?" Akiza said/asked "I'm good. When are you going to close today?" I answered "About 4 or 5. Why?" "Well, seince it's the weekend I was wanting to go to Washington D.C.. To see our friends you know Hikaru and Yusei. Their school they don't have to go to their classes this weekend. So, what do you say?" Akiza explaned. I thought for a few minutes said "OK I will close about 2. So, see you at my house at 2:30 OK." Akiza said "OK Cyclone see you at 2:30." I hung up the phone. Got back to work it was 1:30 when I told everyone that I was going to close early today. Then it hit 2 I Locked up the doors. Headed to my car. I was at my house at 2:15. I said to myself that leaves 15 minutes to get my suitcase packed and ready to go. I was surprise at myself at how fast I got ready. I went down staries and Akiza was already in her car. I walked up to her car and put my suitcase in the back. But, I said "Let me lock up my house real quick then we can head to the airport." She only nodded.**

** That took about 5 minutes. We were on our way to the Airport. She parked the car. We got on the plane and was flying I thought to myself 'I really hate flying on planes. It creeps me out. But, I guess you would think I was OK with flying.' Akiza said "Cyclone are you OK. I know how much you don't like to fly. But, it will be fine." I nodded while saying "Thanks Akiza." She nodded saying "Your welcome."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Cyclone and Akiza was off the plane and Cyclone said "Thank goodness that we made it. I was starting to get nervous at being on that plane I am not looking forward to going back on that plane." Then a voice said "I'm surprise that you even went on it in the first place Cyclone. Did Akiza got you on the plane." Both, Akiza and Nunnally looked to who said that there eyes when wide. Nunnally ran while saying.**

**Sorry I cut this off but I'm getting Tired. I'll be back for another chap. And I will also try and update my other stories too.**


	3. Coming across an old Friend

**Coming Across an Old Friend**

**CH 2**

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Characters they all go to who they originally belong to

~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone ran while saying "Hikaru and Yusei good to see you guys." when she got to them gave them both a hug. Akiza walked up and gave them both a hug after Cyclone did. Cyclone said "Akiza what hotel are we staying at?" "The one that is near the school." answered Akiza Cyclone nodded. Yusei gabbed Akiza's suitcase and Hikaru grabbed Cyclone's suitcase.

Back at the Autobots Optimus Prime was still in his office. But, talking to Will Lennox about what they will be doing next. Bumblebee brought Sam and Carly to the base. Sam was talking to the others Wheelie and Brains was with them as well. Maggie said "Hey Sam." Sam turned around said "Hey there Maggie."

Back with Cyclone and Akiza. They made it to there hotel room Yusei and Hikaru was also with them. Cyclone asked "Are you two going to stay or head back to your dorm room?" Hikaru answered "I'll stay here with you guys. What about you Yusei?" Yusei nodded "I think I will too." Cyclone looked outside and noticed that it was getting dark outside she said "Looks like its getting dark out lets get to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Everyone nodded and got ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Optimus Prime's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was done working in my office. So, I got up ad left. I notice Samuel and Carly. Sam said while looking up at me "Hey big guy." I nodded Carly said "Sam its getting dark we should go to our room to sleep. Hello Optimus." Sam nodded in agreement. So, Sam and Carly left. Then I realized that I am the only one up. I said to no one inparticular "I guess I should as well." So, that is exactly what I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I asked Akizas and Hikaru see if they wanted to go cause Cyclone was still asleep. But, Hikaru said "No, I think I will wait here till Cyclone gets up. So, you guys go ahead and go." I thought to myself 'I know why you want to stay and wait.' me and Akiza left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the bed that I shared with Yusei. I saw that Cyclone was on her stomach I thought 'I should wake her up.' I went to touch her. I got shocked I said "What the. What just happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~

With the Autobots they all felt a sudded jolt. Optimus woke up from it. He got up. He wanted to know it the others felt it as well. When he got to the main hanger. He saw all of the Autobots. Ratchet said "Optimus I take it you felt it as well. The rest of us did too." Optimus said with consern "I wonder what it was." Ratchet stated "Well, I have a theory. Since we all felt it that could only mean one thing. Well one person." Prowl said with a hint of anger "Ratchet you know as well as the rest of us that she is dead." Ratchet stated "That's what we all thought. But, from that jolt. Since we all felt it. It shows that it was held in error." They all had a shocked look on their face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up I noticed me and Hikaru were the only ones in the hotel room. He was holding his right hand. I asked "Were did the others go? Why are you holding your hand?" "They went somewhere. But, I didn't want to go." Hikaru answered I only nodded. I thought 'he is dogging my last question."

~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~

On a different planet the Decepticons felt the same jolt that the Autobots felt. One said in a creepy tone "It looks like she is alive. It seems that she had hid herself. But, what planet?" Another Deception came in and said "I think I know what planet. I believe it is Earth." He nodded while saying "We will leave for Earth as soon as Possible." And so they started to head toward Earth.

Prowl saw the two incoming Objects. He noticed that they would not make it to Earth for about a few months or so. He told the rest of the Autobots including the humans. Optimus stated "It must be in response to that jolt that we felt. If its is Cyclone then the Decepticons felt it too. Do you know if its Decepticons or Autobots Prowl?" Prowl shock his head no. The humans looked puzzled at what Optimus had said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was sitting on the bed with my back against the headboard with Hikaru sitting next to me the same way. Then Akiza and Yusei walked in. Akiza said "Cyclone this place is really cool. You should open up a vet clinic here." I shock my head "Nah I like where I am at now." Akiza nodded in understandment. Hikaru asked us "What do you guys want to do today?" We all shrugged our shoulders. I said out of the blue "Lets go and see the City." They nodded so we all left.

~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prowl looked at the incoming objects again. He noticed that they were coming in at a faster rate then he originally thought. He told the humans and the other Autobots to come right away. They all made it Prowl stated "It looks like they are coming in at a faster rate then I originally thought." Sam asked concerned "When do you think they will be here?" Prowl stated "One to two weeks tops. They will probably land somewhere on the outskirts of town. But, it will have to come in closer for me to know defiantly where it will land." Everyone left except for Optimus. Prowl looked and asked concernedly "What's wrong Optimus?" Optimus just looked down to his feet while saying sadly "This all started with that jolt we all felt." Prowl looked at his leader sadly "Optimus you know as well as the rest of us that it can't be her. She died on Cybertron." Optimus looked up as Prowl he stated "But, her body was never found you me and Ratchet went and looked for it. Also she could have came to Earth. Hid her signal to protect herself." It took Prowl a few minutes to take in what his leader had said then he asked/said "That is certainly not impossible. But, how would she have survived all theses years without Energon to keep her alive?" Optimus said hopefully "She might have found away." "Optimus there are only two things on this planet that contains Energon. One of them is destroyed and the other you have." Prowl said. "But, it is not impossible." They both turned around and saw that it was  
Ratchet. Ratchet continued "She could have absorb it from the sun to stay alive. Don't forget you two who she is." Prowl nodded in agreement.

Cyclone, Akiza, Yusei, and Hikaru were walking then all of a sudden Cyclone collapsed. Hikaru noticed and caught her before she could hit the ground. Akiza was wandering 'What is wrong with her this isn't the first time she did this.' Yusei brought up "We should take her to the hospital." But, Akiza shook her head no. The two boys looked at her like she was crazy. Hikaru asked curiously "Why not?" Akiza answered "Cyclone don't like going to the doctor. Also this has happened before. I took her to the hospital they said that nothing was wrong with her. They don't even know why she fainted. So, I will never take her back to a hospital again. She also told me that she tries to avoid going to the doctor at all cost." They both looked at Akiza surprised. So instead of going to the hospital they brought her back to their hotel room. They put her on a bed and went into a different room. Yusei went to the window and said to no one in particular "Looks like its getting dark out. I wander where the time went." Akiza said "Who knows Yusei. Lets go hit the hay." They all nodded and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Autobot base~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet said conserned for the Autobot leader "You need to go and recharge we will figure everything out tomorrow or most of it." Optimus nodded and left for his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up I sighed "I'm glad that they didn't take me to a hospital. All of a sudden I got hit in the head by Yusei. I yelled while rubbing my head "Ouch Yusei why did you have to hit so hard!?" "That was for scaring us especially Hikaru." Yusei said while pointing to Hikaru asleep on the other bed. I said apologetically "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Optimus Prime's POV~~~~~~~~

I awoke from my recharge. I had a message from Prowl. It said "Meet me outside of base I have something to tell you Prowl out." I got up and started heading outside to meet with Prowl. As I walked up to Prowl I asked "  
What's the matter Prowl dose it have to do with the objects that is heading toward Earth?" Prowl began "It kinda dose kinda dose not. It mainly has to do with Cyclone. I found someone with that has an Energon reading. I have reason to belive it is Cyclone. She is near here." "Where is she excately Prowl?" I asked. Prowl gave the Hotel and room number while saying "If you are going after her use you holo form. Also when you reach her get her isolated OK." I nodded and left and I ended at the hotel I decided I would wait for her or see if she will come out anytime soon.

~~~~~~~~~1 Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Akiza Hikaru and Yusei were ahead of Cyclone. Cause Cyclone wanted to look at some jewelry and she told them to go ahead of her. Then Optimus used his Holo-form and got out headed toward Cyclone. Optimus asked politely "Miss is your name Cyclone?" Cyclone turned around said "Yes it is. Also who might you be?" "My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus answered. Cyclone's eyes went wide. Optimus was for sure now that it was her. Cyclone whispered "Can we go somewhere private to talk so no one will disturb us." Optimus nodded and motioned for Cyclone to follow. Cyclone did that. They both hoped into the truck.

Optimus had noticed the two boys and the girl that Cyclone knew. He heard one of them say "Akiza Yusei where is she going with that guys?" The girl said "I don't know Hikaru. Perhaps she know him. You have to admit we don't really know much about Cyclone she keeps her personal life a secret." Both boys nodded.

Optimus was driving it was a peaceful and a pleasant silent. The Cyclone said out of the blue "How did you find me Optimus?" Optimus answered with a statement "Prowl found you. There are two incoming objects. Prowl thinks they will be here in maybe one to two weeks tops. We do not know if it is a Autobot or a Decepticon or something else." Cyclone took all of it in. Cyclone said "I wish I could live here. But, I can't I have to head back home tomorrow. I live bout 4 hours from here. Well, me and Akiza dose." Optimus looked at her sadly "But, we finally found you and we don't want to lose you again." Cyclone stated "I have to Optimus I have a job there. Its not like I don't want to stay." Optimus nodded in understandment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wander who that guys was. We were all back at our hotel room. Akiza was packing so she can head back home tomorrow. Cyclone's stuff was already packed. So, none of worried about that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus was driving me back to my hotel. He said before I got out "Be careful OK. I will contact you about the incoming objects when we know more OK." I nodded. So, I got out headed inside and up to my hotel room. When I got in the door I being bombarded with questions. I yelled "Guys enough with the questions. You don't need to know everything!" They all shut up instantly. I started again "Akiza we are leaving first thing in the morning. And I am going to bed night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke and then woke Akiza up and Hikaru and Yusei. We headed toward the airport. We waved goodbye to them. I was still nervous about being on a plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I said out loud "I am so glad to be off that damn thing. We got to Akiza's car. She dropped me off at my house. I began to unpack when my phone started to ring there was no number I answered it anyway "Hello." "Cyclone it's me Optimus. I just wanted to let you know that two incoming objects will be here in a week. You may feel something when they do. If it's a Decepticon I want you to be very careful OK." Optimus simply stated. I said "I will be careful Optimus. I have to go and finish unpacking Ok. Talk to you again soon. Good bye." Optimus said "Good bye Cyclone." with that all said we hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone was in her office dealing with paper work on animals. Since the day was ending all the paper work had to be done be for she left to go home. She had a lot of work to do. She went to put some papers up that she had finished .Then all of a sudden she felt something in her spark and she kneeled to one leg. She said to herself "I looks like they are in Earths Atmosphere. But, I wander if they are Autobots or Decepticons I wish I knew." A call came through on her cell phone just like last time no number. She knew who it was she picked up said "hello Optimus what do you need?" Optimus said/asked "Are you alright? Also those incoming Objects will be here about 8 or 9 tomorrow morning. They are in fact Decepticons. So, they might be looking for you." Cyclone said "Don't worry Optimus. All I can do is shield my signal and so they can't locate me." "That will work. But, they might still be able to find even without your signal." said a worried Optimus. Cyclone tried to reassure Optimus that he had nothing to worry about. Luckily it worked. They hung up the phone.

Hope you liked this Chapter this one took me a long time to come up with it. But, I finally did it.


End file.
